A veces
by Corporal Levi
Summary: A veces desearía que fuera yo. NatsuMi, RukaMi.


Natsume Hyuuga siempre hace lo posible para proteger a los que ama. Trata de salvar a los demás aún cuando él mismo sabe que es su propia vida la que será tomada. Él pasa por todo lo que un chico de su edad no debe, pero nadie lo sabe. Todos lo admiran, y a veces hasta le temen, pero de lo que sí es seguro, es que todos piensan en él como a un dios.

Detrás de la multitud, yo le sonrío. Lo animo silenciosamente por cada vez que sale triunfante en algo. Natsume es el héroe de todos, pero para mí él es mi mejor amigo.

Hago todo lo que puedo para salvarlo de situaciones cercanas a la muerte. Pierdo más peso de lo que gano, he visto mucha más sangre que el mismísimo Natsume, y posiblemente he derramado más lágrimas que los demás. Todo esto por 'el héroe de todos.' Pero yo no necesito que me reconozcan, no necesito que me alaguen, no necesitaba los agradecimientos de Natsume. Yo no quería que alguien supiera lo que hago por mi mejor amigo. La única cosa que me hace sonreír es la sonrisa de Natsume…y ella.

Mikan Sakura…

Al principio, pensé que sería una chica molesta, y bueno, no estaba tan equivocado, pero jamás pensé que cautivaría el corazón del frío Natsume.

El verdadero problema era que ella había cautivado el mío también.

Nunca me había sentido así antes…y me gustaba. La veía y mi día se iluminaba. Me sonrojaba cuando se dirigía a mí, y hasta tartamudeaba cuando me hablaba. Siempre pensé en pasar el resto de mis días con ella. Hasta que descubrí que mi mejor amigo se había enamorado de ella.

Me sentí mal. Mikan era tan…pura, tan inocente, tan encantadora, y yo solo la quería para mí. Cuando supe que Natsume guardaba sentimientos por ella me entró el pánico. ¡No podía ser! ¡Natsume y Mikan! Traté de acercarla un poco más y hacerle ver mis sentimientos, pero ella solo me veía como un amigo. No importaba, seguiría intentando.

La verdad duele. Duele más que cualquier ataque físico que he recibido en las tantas misiones en las que he salvado a Natsume. Y la verdad era simplemente eso, algo que me negué a ver: Mikan se había enamorado de Natsume.

A veces desearía que fuera yo. Ser yo el que va a esas misiones tan peligrosas, ser yo el que proteja a los demás, ser yo el que sea fuerte, ser yo el que tenga su amor…

Amaba a Mikan. La amaba tanto. Pero él también.

Recordé todos los momentos con él. Nos conocimos desde pequeños, y de pronto me di cuenta de algo: Natsume siempre ha sido miserable desde antes de que lo conociera.

Vaya…sí que soy un idiota.

Reí amargamente. Yo había vivido en una mansión enorme en donde mis padres me daban todo lo que quería, mientras él solía vivir en una pequeña casa en un campo abandonado junto a su padre y hermana menor. Aquel día que lo vi en la escuela, por primera vez, noté su tristeza y soledad, pero también vi una gran determinación en sus ojos rubís.

Me había ganado su confianza hasta el punto en el cual a regañadientes me contaba de sus problemas. A él no le gustaba molestarme con sus problemas, aunque no me importaba, estaba feliz de que él confiara tanto en mí.

Y ahora aquí estaba yo, tratando de quitarle su única felicidad. Soy una persona horrible, ¿verdad?

¿Quién era yo para quitarle a Mikan, quien ni siquiera regresaba mis sentimientos? Me decidí a hacerme a un lado. Natsume es mi mejor amigo, y lo amo como a uno. Solo quiero que sienta felicidad…

…aunque me cueste la mía.

* * *

**Me tomó varios minutos para hacerlo -aproximadamente 15-**

**Había tenido esta idea por varios días, y vi que no he escrito nada recientemente, asi que, TA-DA! XD**

**Inspirado por el idiota que me rompió el corazón ;_;**

**Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya... Traté de que Ruka no fuera tan fuera de personaje...no se si lo logré, ya que hace mucho no tengo nada que ver con Gakuen Alice (FMA y Soul Eater me tienen ocupada DX)**

**Asi que dejen un review! Ah si, ya no acepto anónimos ya que no me gusta que no pueda responderles. Aunque, qué les cuesta hacer una insignificante cuenta?**

**Pero aún asi, gracias por leer!**


End file.
